Aircraft of various types operate in air environments that may cause movement (e.g., shifting and sliding) of onboard items (e.g., people and cargo) during flight. Loose items in designated areas (e.g., cockpit, passenger cabin, lavatory, etc.) of the aircraft may be contained or enclosed by closures of various types (e.g., sliding or hinged doors and so on). Various stays mechanism (e.g., latches, locks and other common mechanisms) may be used to keep the closures secure when in a closed orientation as well as to retain the closures in an open orientation.